


The Things I Hate About You (Oneshot)

by cjbdavies (yellowcjb)



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcjb/pseuds/cjbdavies
Summary: It's three weeks before the beginning of term and Rosie Mulligan meets her roommate Tanya for the first time.





	The Things I Hate About You (Oneshot)

Oxford University, England. 6pm.

Rosie’s first day. She’d arrived three weeks before the beginning of term, having been practically forced away by her parents. Rosie knew nothing other than her chosen subjects, and that she’d be sharing her dorm room with two American students, one of which was also due to arrive early. It wasn’t unusual for students to move in weeks before actually starting university, however it made Rosie feel odd. Was she being too keen? Too eager? Much to her embarrassment, she’d been picked on frequently throughout her life and she was hesitant to let that continue. She didn’t want to be seen as a dorky little girl. She wanted simply to float through the final years of her education and find her own way in life.

When she reached door 23, she fumbled around in her oversized travel bag, searching for the key she’d been given. She rested her elbow against the door, and her bag against her knee, the contents of her bag spilling out messily. Rosie had no need for a key, having heard all the commotion, the door opened from inside, falling open. And as always, Rosie fell with it.

“Arghh” she grunted, rubbing her ankle. Her bag had tipped completely upside down, and already she could tell that she was looking foolish. The figure above her offered no help, she only watched.

“I’m Tanya Chesham-Leigh” The girl stated, closing the door behind Rosie. She was tall and slender and seemed overly elegant. Rosie stumbled to her feet and took Tanya’s hand, shaking it.

“Rosie. Rosie Mulligan.” Her face was rather sheepish, turning slightly pink when Tanya simply looked down, without returning the handshake. Rosie pulled her own hand away and began gathering her belongings from the floor. “So. When’s musketeer number three arriving?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You know...the other girl who's staying here.”

“Two and a half weeks.” Tanya answered, turning her back and making her way down the corridor, her heeled shoes clicking. Rosie watched her walk away and sighed. So far her new roommate seemed like a complete nightmare.

Once the girl’s bags were safely jammed away in her room, she followed the sound of a cheap radio, playing a song she only vaguely recognised. On the end of their apartment was a small balcony, where Tanya was seated, gazing out at the view, a glass of wine in her hand. The sky had faded into a soft orange colour, lit up by the blaring streetlamp scattered across the town. It was nothing special, but from their building it looked beautiful.

“Amazing view” Rosie sighed.

No response from the other girl. 

“You’re drinking already?” She asked. “Where'd you even get that?”

“A parting gift. From my parents” Tanya mumbled, bringing the glass to her lips, her focus stuck on the other girl as she took a drawn out sip. “You want some?” she asked slowly.

“No, no….I shouldn’t”

Tanya rolled her eyes. There was another empty glass before her on the table. She reached for it, daintily pouring wine into it, not stopping until it was almost full.

“Jesus! Are you trying to give me alcohol poisoning!?”. She received only a scoff in response.

“Oh Rosie, so not only are you a complete slob, but you’re also boring? There’s anothing thing that I hate about you.”

Rosie’s cheeks burned. Her dream of an ideal university with friendly people and having the best years of her life had not began how she’d have hoped. She lifted her glass and squeezed her eyes shut, drinking fast until her glass was empty. Tanya’s face lit up and her mouth dropped open, letting out a laugh.

“Well you know what I hate about you? You’re rude….and cold….and judgemental!”

She was trying so hard to be angry but Tanya only laughed again. Rosie reminded her of a little puppy trying to be intimidating. It was cute.

“Well I am so glad you think so.”

Rosie’s expression softened. Her roommate was smiling at her and it occurred to her that maybe this girl wasn’t as cold as she had initially appeared.

‘C’mon, let’s get you another drink.”

Tanya looked really pretty when she smiled, it made Rosie smile too.

“And here’s another thing I hate.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I hate that you’re so...bloody beautiful...you probably have hundreds of stupid boyfriends, which isn’t even slightly fair”

“So your point is that you're lonely?”

“No. My point is that you’re incredible.”


End file.
